The Fire That Brought us Together
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Emma comes home and her house is on fire... Will offers her to stay at his house til it is fixed. Who or what was responsible for the fire? Hmm... Meanwhile Glee club welcomes two new members..
1. The Fire

**Hey guys! This is my first Glee fanfiction, so its not gonna be that good. I love the pairing of Will and Emma. So I hope you guys like it!**

_Will's POV_

I was driving home from McKinley High. We've had nice weather lately.

I then saw a firetruck. Where is the fire? I though. I decided to follow it.

I eventually saw the fire. Emma was outside it. I parked my car and ran out to her.

"Hey Emma, what happened?" I asked.

"I-I don't know... I came here and my house was already on fire... I didn't leave the stove on or anything.."

I put my arm around her. "That's terrible, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh, no, I don't want to be too much trouble... Not that I don't appreciate that you want to help me..."

"You won't be any trouble at all, I really want to help you. Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"No..."

"You can stay at my place til your house is rebuilt."

"No I couldn't... Are you sure?"

"Yes, you're always welcome."

"T-Thank you Will."

"It's no problem."

"You don't have to do this you know."

I smiled, "I know."

She picked up her fireproof safe. It looked really heavy.

"Do you need help carrying that?" I asked.

She handed it to me, "Thank you, when I leave my house I put everything I wouldn't want to lose in here in case something like this would happen."

"That's very smart of you." I put the safe in the backseat.

I opened the passenger door to let her in, I then got into the car and started driving and turned on the radio.

"Do you wan to pick a station Emma?" I asked.

"Sure," she turned the dial and changed it to the country station. Our Song by Taylor Swift started playing.

"Oh I love this song," Emma said.

I smiled. She started singing along when the words started. I didn't hear her sing much. She had a nice voice.

I put one of my arms around her and sang with her.

**So what do you think? This is my first Glee fic so please no flames. Lol don't forget to review! Danke schon!**


	2. Pizza and a Movie

**Hey guys! Sorry about the slow update. This chapter is pretty short like the last one, but wait til the next two chapters, they are really long. Lol I'd like to thank my first 4 reviewers ma1teo, wemmafanfrompgh r0ckgal and jj!**

Emma's POV

We finally reached Will's apartment. He carried my safe all the way up.

"Thank you Will," I said again when we walked in.

"It's no problem Emma," he replied.

That's one of the things I liked about Will, he's so gentle, kind and patient.

"Ok so I was planning to order pizza tonight, but would you prefer if I cooked?"

"Oh, no, pizza is just fine."

"Ok is there a specific kind you want?"

"No whatever you want is good."

He picked up the phone and ordered. Then he asked, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

I smiled. I opened my safe and took out a DVD. "Can we watch Sound of Music? If you don't want to we can watch something else."

"I like the Sound of Music. Before we start it would you like anything to drink?"

"Iced tea would be nice, thank you Will." He's so courteous I thought.

He went into the kitchen and came back with two glasses. He gave me mine then the doorbell rang.

It was the delivery guy. Will paid him then brought the pizza in.

He set it on the table and started the movie.

I sat on the couch next to him and he handed me a slice of pizza.

"Will, I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here."

He smiled. "It's really no problem at all."

He hugged me I felt my heart rushing. I still had feelings for him, Carl knew that so he left.

About 2 hours later

Will's POV

I guess I didn't realize Emma fell asleep in my lap towards the end of the movie.

I looked at the clock, it was 10:30. I held her in my arms and I got up and laid her on the couch gently and spread a blanket over her and went to bed at least I didn't wake her up, I thought.

**So what do you think? Sorry its really short, you will like the next two chapters though they are REALLY long. Lol thanks for reading please review! :)**


	3. The New Gleeks

**Hey! Here's chapter 3! It's much longer then the first two chapters. :) Lol I hope you like it! By the way my friend BroadwayBabeWA helped me a lot with this chapter and the next two chapters. Thanks Lindy! Lol and another thing, this chapter doesn't have much wemma fluff, but the next one does XD**

_Will's POV_

I woke up the next morning. I walked into the kitchen and looked a the clock, it was 6:30.

"Good morning Will," Emma greeted me. There was breakfast on the table, It was a full breakfast. There was eggs, sausage, bacon, and tomatoes. A mug of coffee, and a bowl of fruit on the side too.

"Wow Emma, this is great." I said as I sat down at the table. What time did you wake up?"

"5:45."

"Oh, so you're an early riser then, didn't know that."

"Yes I am."

I just smiled, "Thanks Em."

We ate, I took a shower and got ready then we drove to McKinley High.

_Emma's POV_

When we got to the school I walked to my office and guess who I ran into? Sue Sylvester. She walked towards me.

"Hello Mrs. Schuster. How are you today?" Sue asked teasingly.

I just kept walking trying to ignore her. "Bug off."

"Wow you're quite feisty today aren't you Erma?"

"it's Emma. Just leave me alone."

"I heard about the fire on the news."

I didn't say anymore, I walked into my office. A student was in there waiting for me.

_Will's POV_

I walked into the choir room. Everyone was all talking just like usual.

"Ok guys settle down," I said and everyone was quiet.

Before I started talking, two girls walked in. One was about five foot, had shiny black hair and was Chinese. The other girl was about five foot six, had very long dark brown hair with a reddish tint and had light skin.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked casually.

"Hi, we just moved here from Cheney Washington. We'd love to audition for Glee Club," the shorter girl said.

"Oh that's great! We definitely would love to have more members. What are your names?"

"I'm Heidi and this is Linda," the taller girl said.

"Nice to meet you, who wants to go first?"

Before either of them could speak Rachel interrupted, "Mr. Schuester, do we really need more members? Aren't we doing just fine with who we have?"

"Give them a chance Rachel," I said.

"I'll go first, I'm singing knowing when to leave from the Broadway musical Promises Promises."

"Good pick, go ahead, you'll do great," I said.

Heidi started playing and Linda started singing.

_**Go while the going is good**_  
><em><strong>Knowing when to leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>May be the smartest thing that anyone can learn<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go<strong>_

_**I'm afraid my heart**_  
><em><strong>Isn't very smart<strong>_

_**Fly while your still have your wings**_  
><em><strong>Knowing when to leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will never let you reach the point of no return<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fly<strong>_

_**Foolish as it seems**_  
><em><strong>I still have my dreams<strong>_

_**So I keep hoping**_  
><em><strong>Day after day as I wait for the man I meet<strong>_  
><em><strong>Night after night as I wish for a love that can be<strong>_

_**Though I'm sure that**_  
><em><strong>No one can tell where their wishes and hopes will lead<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somehow I feel there is happiness just waiting there for me<strong>_

_**When someone**_  
><em><strong>Walks in your life, you'd just better be sure he's right<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause if he's wrong, there are heartaches and tears you must pay<strong>_

_**Keep both of your**_  
><em><strong>Eyes on the door, never let it get out of sight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just be prepared when the time has come for you to run away<strong>_

_**Sail when the wind starts to blow**_  
><em><strong>But like a fool, I don't know<strong>_  
><em><strong>When to leave<strong>_

_**So I keep hoping**_  
><em><strong>Day after day as I wait for the man I meet<strong>_  
><em><strong>Night after night as I wish for a love that can be<strong>_

_**Though I'm sure that**_  
><em><strong>No one can tell where their wishes and hopes will lead<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somehow I feel there is happiness just waiting there for meWhen someone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Walks in your life, you'd just better be sure he's right<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause if he's wrong, there are heartaches and tears you must pay<strong>_

_**Keep both of your**_  
><em><strong>Eyes on the door, never let it get out of sight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just be prepared when the time has come for you to run away<strong>_

_**Sail when the wind starts to blow**_  
><em><strong>But like a fool, I don't know<strong>_  
><em><strong>When to leave<strong>_

_**When to leave**_  
><em><strong>When to leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>When to leave<strong>_

Linda had a great voice, it was a lot like Kristin Chenoweth's. I looked like at the club members who were all clapping and smiling. I looked over at Rachel. She had a straight face and wasn't clapping.

I looked at Linda, "You did amazing Linda, welcome to Glee."

She walked to the piano and Heidi got up and walked to the middle of the room.

"I'm going to sing I'm Not That Girl from the Broadway musical Wicked," Heidi said.

"Ok start singing whenever you're ready," I said.

_**Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
>He could be that boy<br>But I'm not that girl**_

_**Don't dream too far  
>Don't lose sight of who you are<br>Don't remember that rush of joy  
>He could be that boy<br>I'm not that girl**_

_**Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
>To the land of what-might-have-been<br>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
>When reality sets back in<strong>_

_**Blithe smile, lithe limb  
>She who's winsome, she wins him<br>Gold hair with a gentle curl  
>That's the girl he chose<br>And Heaven knows  
>I'm not that girl<strong>_

_**Don't wish, don't start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart<br>I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
>There's a girl I know<br>He loves her so  
>I'm not that girl...<strong>_

After Heidi finished her song the club clapped once again, well besides Rachel.

"You both did great, You are very welcome in our club."

They all clapped again. "You may take a seat anywhere you want."

There were two empty seats to the left of Rachel and the right of Quinn. Heidi sat on the right by Rachel and Linda sat on the left by Quinn.

Everyone automatically introduced themselves willingly. Rachel just sat there while everyone was talking.

Heidi decided to try and talk to her.

"Hi, it's Rachel right? I heard you singing in here earlier this morning, you're really good."

Rachel smiled a bit, "Thank you," was all she said.

The bell rang. An idea for an assignment came to me.

"Before you leave I want to tell you your assignment for this week is to sing something that describes your inner feelings. See you after school for rehearsal.

Everyone started leaving. "Rachel? May I speak to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Yes Mr. Schuester. What's up?"

"You don't seem too happy about new Glee members."

"I'm not sure if they're voices have a good enough quality for Glee. I mean we are trying to win Nationals..."

"Rachel..." I said exasperated, "You don't believe what you're saying."

"Yes I do, they totally lack the pitch, rhythm, ability, voice, emotion, talent-"

"Rachel!"

"Oh, um sorry..."

"Just go now."

She walked out, I decided to go to Emma's office.

I walked down the halls and into her office.

"Hey Emma," I said.

"Hi Will, what's up?" Emma asked.

"We have two new members in Glee. They have amazing voices."

"Oh well, that's good right?"

"yes, but Rachel doesn't seem to think so."

"What did she say?"

"Well first of all she didn't clap after their auditions. And I talked to her after class and she says they aren't good enough."

"She's envious Will. You know Rachel."

"Yes I know. I just hope she won't do anything to make them quit."

"Well remember there are other members, they might help the new members out."

"Yes good point. I'm just hoping she won't even try. Well I better get to the Spanish room. I have a class, see you later Em."

When I got there I realized Linda and Heidi were there. They sat by Quinn and Brittney.

"Hola Clase! We have two new students Heidi and Linda. Why don't you two introduce yourselves to the class?"

"Hi, I'm Heidi. I don't know Spanish much anymore because I took German. I took Spanish in eight grade though."

"Hey I'm Linda. Uh, I don't really know Why I'm in Spanish 1 this year. I took it last year and I did Spanish 2 at the beginning of this year at our other school... Oh well... I'll just be... Here. By the way you can call me Lin."

Throughout the lesson Heidi answered some things in German. She was at least trying and she did correct herself sometimes. I liked her effort.

Lin participated a lot, she seemed to know more than the rest of the class.

After class Heidi walked over to my desk.

"Hey what's up Heidi?"

"Sorry I keep messing up." she said.

"It's alright, I don't expect you to get it right away. You seem really good at German, its too bad we don't have a German teacher here. You're a good student Heidi."

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

**So what you guys think so far? I hope you all like it so far! Well please review!**


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Hey guys! Ok so here's chapter 4. I'd have to say I loved writing this chapter. Lol you'll soon see why. Lol. A big THANK YOU to BroadwayBabeWA for helping me with this chapter!**

_Will's POV_

Glee rehersal went well, Rachel wasn't there though... It was a shock, she has never missed a rehersal.

Emma and I walked out to my car and drove off.

"Emma, something is up with Rachel she didn't show up to Glee rehersal after school. I tried saying hi to her in the hall and she ignored me."

"She's just jealous of the new members."

"I know, but she's never taken it this far."

"Give it some time Will, hopefully it'll end ok."

"Yes you're right."

"Will, I know you'll win Nationals. I believe in you and I know you believe in your kids."

I smiled, "Thank you Emma," I said, we then parked the car and walked towards the apartment building. Not really thinking about it, I took her hand gently. We were hand in hand all the way up to the apartment.

We walked in and there was two plates of spaghetti on the table.

"Emma did you make this?" I asked.

"No honey, I did," a familiar voice said.

"April? What are you doing here?" 

"Ran out of money again. You wouldn't believe how hard cookin' is! What is Bambi doing here?"

"My name is not Bambi," Emma replied.

"Oh sorry... It's Emma right?"

"April, Emma is staying here, her house burned down."

"Oh... Sorry 'bout that Emma. This was a bad time I guess, um.,."

Emma turned around and walked out the door and closed it behind her.

I said her name quietly, "Emma..."

_April's POV_

"You shouldn't let get very far," I told Will.

"I know why she left, do you know why? She thinks I slept with you."

"But we didn't, you know that."

"I know, but she doesn't."

"Why does she think that anyway?"

"It's all Sue's fault."

"Well you better go find her before something happens."

"Thank you April," Will said hugging me.

"I know you love her Will. Now go and find her," I said. I then gave him a quick kiss and he grabbed an umbrella and walked out the door.

_Will's POV_

I walked out of the building, I asked the doorman if he had seen Emma, he told me she walked out about five minutes ago.

It was raining heavy, I opened my umbrella and walked down the sidewalk looking for her.

I walked towards an intersection.

I saw her across the street. She was about to cross, when suddenly a car comes but it didn't stop, she screamed. I ran over to her and picked her up and took her out of the way before the car comes.

She was breathing heavily and was completely soaked. I took off my rain coat and put it around her. She was crying and she hugged me tightly.

"W-Will, I was so scared..."

I hugged her tight stroking her wet hair. "It's alright Emma, I'm here."

When we got back to the apartment, there were now three plates of food on the table. And April was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey," she said when she was us.

"April, how much have you had to drink?" I asked.

"Just a little... Why is Emma soaked?"

"It was raining outside, April, have you been driving anywhere?"

"No, I've been here.. Watching Deadliest Catch."

"Why would you watch that?"

"Uh, I mean the Universe..."

"April, you watch some weird shows..."

"Hey look American Idol!" April practically yelled.

"That season is over..."

"Uh, reruns! I like reruns nothin' wrong with that!"

"Um, ok.;"

"Wait why were you asking me if I was driving?" April asked.

"Emma almost got run over by a drunk driver."

"You thought that was me?" April squeaked.

"I'm not accusing you. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't."

"Thanks Will, that really feels good," April said sarcastically as she got up and hugged Emma.

Emma stood stiffly letting April hug her.

April stopped hugging her and there was an awkward silence.

"Um, I guess we can eat now?" April asked. "I put another plate out, we have spaghetti!"

What is she doing? I thought. I decided to go along with it.

"Um, ok?"

We all sat at the table. I took my fork and tried the spaghetti. It was good, April can actually cook.

"So what do you think?" April asked.

"It's good," I said.

Emma ate in silence.

_April's POV_

Ugh this isn't working right. I won't give up til they're together, I want Will to be happy.

"Hey, I think I'll be leavin' now, so uh, bye!" I walked out the door before anyone could say anything. 

_Will's POV_

What just happened? I thought. I decided to try breaking the ice.

"Are you still mad?" I asked. Man this is awkward, I thought.

"No Will, I was never mad. I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have walked off like that, that was immature of me, I might not be here right now if you didn't come after me. I didn't even say thank you, so I';m saying it now. Thank you Will..." Emma said.

She walked aorund the table over to me, I stood up and she hugged me, I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"The reason I wlaked out... Well I was jealous... I know it doesn't sound like me to be jealous, but I was. April is a great singer, she's sweet, well when she's lucid, and I know you had a crush on her in high school. When we came back here and I saw April I thought you would forget about me. I thought you wouldn't even come after me..."

She was crying now. I held her closer.

"Emma, I wouldn't forget about you. April and I are just friends. Yes sometimes I think she wants more, but she knows how I feel and I think she's starting to back off..."

"Are you sure you don't want to be with her?" Emma asked.

"I'm helping her, we're just friends that's it," I said.

"What about the time you slept with her."

"We didn't. Well, technically we did..." Emma gave me a confused look. "I mean, we slept in the same bed, but I promise _**nothing happened."**_

"Ok... I'm just going to go on a walk."

"Alright, but watch for cars."

**Ok so what ya'll think? I hope you liked it! So sorry bout the slow updates. I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers! And thanks again to BroadwayBabeWA for helping me out! Please read and review! Thanks!**

**~Heidi**


	5. Memory Lane

**Hey! Well here is chapter 5! Lol 2 updates in a day! I sprained my knee and have like no homework so I have time to type... Well anyway I hope you like it so far and thanks for the reviews. Especially to ma1teo and R0ckgal who have reviewed every chapter so far! *huggles*Lol! Btw I love April and I'm a huge fan of Kristin Chenoweth so there will be more of her in this story :) And thanks again to BroadwayBabeWA for helping! She's really good at getting into April's character so she has been a big help! Lov ya Lindy you're the best friend ever! Lol enjoy!**

_April's POV_

I wonder what's going on at Will's. I just left a really awkward moment. I continued walking aimlessly down the streets. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Emma walking up to me.

"Hi," she said.

"Uh, hey?" I replied.

"Um can I ask you something?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, what is it hun?"

"Um..." there was a short pause. "Did you sleep with Will?"

Ok... Didn't see that one comin'... "No, not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"Well I tried to sleep oin the couch, but I got lonely so I crawled into bed with hi,." Emma gave me a weird look. "Oh, but nothing happened! I swear! All we did was sleep! Well, uh actually I slept... He didn't sleep well. Apparently I was kicking him in my sleep... Please believe me..."

"Oh my gosh, Will wasn't lying. I really wanted to believe, but I just didn't know anymore, I feel so terrible..."

"Oh sweetie, don't feel bad, its ok. Will is an understandin' person." I let out a little giggle. "I know he's totally in love with you."

Emma gave me a stunned look. "How do you know?"

I smiled, "Oh I just know honey. I mean its totally obvious. Bye for now!" I walked away.

_Emma's POV_

Well I decided to wlak back to Will's nothing else to do. And I had to apologize again.

It was getting dark now it was 7:30. I walked back.

I opened the door and walked in. Will was on the couch watching NCIS."

"Hi Will," I said.

"Hey Emma, how was your walk?"

"It was alright. I talked to April for a bit."

He got up and walked over to me.

I continued talking. "I asked her about what you told me earlier. I'm sorry I didn't fully believe you at first."

"It's alright I understand." He wrapped his arms around me.

I hugged him. Whenever we embraced like this it felt so good. I felt a sense of security. I always felt safe around him. He always is willing to help people and I love seeing that smile. He was always good to me I remember the time when I first started working at McKinley.

**Flashback**

I walked through the doors of McKinley High. No students were here yet. I walked to the principal's office.

"Mr. Figgens? Hi, I'm Emma Pilsbury the new guidance counselor."

"Hello Emma, welcome to McKinley High. I'll get one of the teachers to show you around." He announced into the intercom. "Will Schuester, please report to my office."

About 2 minutes later a tall man with curly brown hair walked in.

"Emma, this is Will Schuester, the Spanish teacher here at McKinley. Will this is Emma Pilsbury our new guidance counselor. Can you give her a tour of the school and show her to her office?"

Mr. Schuester smiled, "Sure its no problem," he replied.

"Thnak you Mr. Schuester," I said.

"Please, just call me Will."

"Ok, you can just call me Emma then."

He led me around the school and we eventually reached my office.

"Here is the guidance counselor office, it was really nice meeting you Emma. Want to hang out at lunch?"

"Um, ok. Mthanks Will..."

**End of Flashback**

That day when we met for lunch he didn't ask why I wore gloves and wiped my grapes one by one. He didn't know about my OCD until I told him. Since I've been taking medication its not so severe now. Carl wasn't patient about my OCD at all, he sometimes complained about it and didn't want to give it much time.

It was getting late so we went to sleep. I was going to pull the blanket over myself on the couch, but Will took it and pulled it over me, tucking me in.

"Good night Em."

"Good night Will."

He turned off the light and he went into his room and I eventually fell asleep.

**Ok so what did you think? The next chapter is gonna be focused on the students. Don't worry, there is plenty more fluffiness coming ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please review, if you do I usually go to your profile and check out your stories too :)**


	6. The Pointless Threat

**Hey! Yay I'm not being such a slow updater right now! :) Lol don't have anything to say so, enjoy!**

_Quinn's POV_

The new Glee members, they're really good. Rachel hasn't exactly been nice to them. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

I walked down the hall. Heidi and Lin were walking the opposite direction.

"Hey Quinn," Heidi said.

"Hi guys, how are you?" I asked.

"We're good, well we're gonna go to class now, so we'll see you in Glee and Spanish," Lin said.

"Ok, see you later then."

As they continued walking I followed. I saw Rachel at their lockers, she slipped a note into one of them.

I dashed over to her. "Oh, I see, so now you're threatening them with a note?"

"I can't let them get my solos. They're not good enough and we are trying to win Nationals."

"Listen to yourself, all your doing is telling yourself a big lie. You know they are good, they could be just as good as you or maybe better in your mind. You just can't except that there are people who can do things better then you."

Rachel turned around and walked off without another word.

_Heidi's POV_

After Science and L.A. Lin and I walked to our lockers.

When I opened mine a piece of paper fell out.

We both wondered. So we opened the note. It read:

_Hey you better quit Glee Club. You are not good enough. Last thing we need is inexperienced sophomores, so please take one for the team and quit so we can win Nationals. Thanks._

Lin and I exchanged glances.

Quinn walks by. "Hey guys what's wrong?"

Lin handed Quinn the ransom note. "Here, read this."

She read it and looked back at us. "I knew she was up to no good. You need to show this to Mr., Schue and Ms. Pillsbury the guidance counselor. You know who wrote this right?"

"Rachel, no doubt about it," Lin and I said in unison.

"Well, you two catch on fast."

"She's been on our case since we got here," Lin said.

"Let's go see the counselor, I'll come with you guys."

"Thanks Quinn," we said.

She led us to the counselor's office and we walked in.

"Hi Ms. P, can we talk to you?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, I don't have any appointments, so what's up?"

"Heidi and I got this note," Lin said. "We think Rachel wrote it."

"She did write it. I saw her slip something in one of their lockers and this is her handwriting," Quinn added.

Ms. P read the note and looked back at us, her smile changed to a worried look. "This is terrible, you shouldn't let anyone treat you this way."

Mr. Schuester walked in. "Hi, what's going on? Mercedes said Quinn texted her to tell me to come here. What's wrong?"

"Will, look at this Rachel wrote it addressing it to Lin and Heidi."

Mr. Schuester read the note. He looked at us. "Are you sure this is from Rachel?"

"I saw her slip it into Heidi's locker," Quinn said.

"I'm sorry this happened to you girls. Glee is next period so we'll deal with it then."

We followed Mr. Schuester into the choir room. Everyone was there except Rachel."

Quinn sat by Finn, I sat in between her and Mercedes and Lin sat by Brittney. Rachel was nowhere in sight."

"Has anybody seen Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

She left during history, she wasn't feeling good," Kurt said.

Me, nor Lin or Quinn said anything.

Rehersal went fast and so did the rest of the day. I really don't care about the whole note thing. There's no way Lin and I would quit because of that.

**So what do you think? Yes I know its a bit short but oh well. Hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks! :) Oh and I'd like to thank all my reivewers for the last chapter: ma1teo, glee851, Caitlan Thomas, aguita23, and r0ckgal! Thank you! ;)**


	7. Night Terrors

**Hi! Here's another one of the chapters I liked writing a lot. Plenty of fluffiness and you will now see that. :) Hope you like it! Enjoy! :)**

_Will's POV_

I can't believe she did that," I told Emma when we got back to the apartment.

"Well, Rachel would do anything to keep her solos." Emma replied.

"Yes I know, I just expected better from her."

"You seem stressed want me to make dinner? I really don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes its fine. Just watch TV or something. Relax."

"Thanks Em, you're awesome."

I sat down and watched a re-run of 1001 Ways To Die.

About an hour later I turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hi Will, it's ready," Emma said.

"Ok cool. What did you make?"

"Pork and green beans over rice."

"It looks good thanks Em."

We ate dinner, watched TV for a while then went to bed.

It took me a while to fall asleep. When I finally did about an hour after I heard a scream which turned into crying. I ran out into the living room. Emma was still asleep, but she was crying in her sleep.

I gently shook her shoulders. "Emma are you alright?"

She woke up and hugged me tight. "Please promise me something. Please don't leave me..."

"I'm not going to leave you Emma, I promise..." I said hugging her tight.

For the next few minutes I just sat there, my arms wrapped around her. I could feel her start to relax.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I-I'm fine"

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" 

"I-I had a dream that I came back here and no one was here. I tried calling you, but no answer and then I sensed a presence behind me and I turned around and it was Terri. She started threatening me and yelling at me. I asked her what was going on, then she told me you died in a car crash and she was blaming me about it. I started crying, then you woke me up."

"Emma..." I pulled her closer. "Everything is gonna be alright. It was just a nightmare, I'm right here, no one will hurt you as long as I'm around," I said trying to comfort her.

She cried in my arms and held me close to her as if for dear life. I was speechless and unsure how to respond.

I looked down at her into her eyes and gave her a small kiss.

She looked up at me and smiled.

We cuddled up on the couch and fell asleep.

**Teehee. Lol like this chapter? Yes sad I know, but fluffy at the same time! Lol hope you liked it. Danke schon! :)**


End file.
